1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and particularly to an LED lamp having a heat dissipation apparatus for heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have rapidly developed in recent years, moving from being used strictly as indicators to also being used for illumination. With the features of long-term reliability and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for future lighting products. Nevertheless, the rate of heat generation increases with the illumination intensity. This issue has become a challenge for thermal engineers to design the LED illumination.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has a greater heat-dissipation capability.